Locking mechanisms for seats have been developed of a type that are complicated, expensive to manufacture, and incompatible with existing seats. Such locking mechanisms also do not meet current safety standards in crashes, for example, in rollovers. In other instances it is difficult to tell if a locking mechanism is properly locked, especially if a multitude of locks need to be checked, for example on a train or bus.
In one prior art locking mechanism, a fixing mechanism may be used to secure a seat for a vehicle to a floor of the vehicle. The fixing mechanism is adapted to cooperate with retaining means disposed on the floor. The fixing mechanism includes a locking member that slides transversely with respect to the direction that the locking member is inserted into the retaining means.